Charlie Brown and Barney's Night Before Christmas
by Dolores-the-Dip
Summary: Twas the day before Christmas, and so we are told, we're all going to the North Pole! Yes, I know it's March!
1. Tis the Season

_**Charlie Brown and Barney's Night Before Christmas**_

_**Chapter 1: Tis the Season**_

It was a calm day at Hannah's house and she, Heather, Sally, Charlie Brown, Woodstock and Snoopy were enjoying looking out the window together with the Barney doll.

"Hey, look. It snowed! It snowed!" Sally bubbly exclaimed.

"I love when it snows!" Charlie Brown smiled. "Especially on Christmas Eve."

"Oh it's beautiful." Hannah said. "It must've snowed when my parents and I got back from our trip last night."

"It got here just in time for Christmas too." Sally beamed.

"Indeed. It's perfect." Charlie Brown agreed with his sister as Snoopy danced happily.

"I can't believe we get to sleep over, Hannah." Heather smiled.

"Me neither, Heather." Hannah agreed.

"I can hardly wait!" Charlie Brown exclaimed before the phone rang.

"I got it!" Hannah explained. "Hello? Oh, hey Peppermint Patty. How's it going? Really? Okay, I'll ask."

Hannah then handed the phone to Charlie Brown as she called out to her dad. "Dad, can Patricia, Marcie and Franklin spend the evening too?"

As they waited for their answer, Charlie Brown looked over at Sally in disbelief. "Peppermint Patty invited herself, Marcie and Franklin over for Christmas dinner?"

"Well, the turkey is big enough for twenty people." Sally negotiated.

"Ahem?" Snoopy asked, patting his stomach.

"Sorry. Twenty people AND a dog." Sally corrected herself, blushing a little.

"They can come, Charlie Brown." Hannah explained as her dad responded to the question.

"Of course you three can come." Charlie Brown told Peppermint Patty over the phone, but she had already hung up the phone. "I'll be. She hung up!"

"Like you said, you can never say anything to Peppermint Patty because she never listens." Heather shrugged.

As they went to look at the tree, the doorbell rang. "Hey Chuck, let us in please." Peppermint Patty's voice exclaimed.

"That was quick." Hannah chuckled as she opened the door to see Peppermint Patty pushing Marcie on a sled and Franklin carrying a box in his hands. "Come in guys."

"It looks like we came here just in time to decorate for Christmas Eve." Franklin said.

"Are these all the boxes, Hannah?" Marcie asked, climbing off the sled and hanging up her coat and scarf.

"Oh no, there's still more back there, Marcie." Hannah said. "I don't know how Santa carries so much stuff without getting tired."

"He's probably in very good shape." Peppermint Patty suggested, flexing her muscles.

"It must be all those cookies he eats." Heather chimed in as Snoopy perked up. Did someone say cookies?

"My mom's gonna bake some cookies too." Hannah smiled as the kids perked up.

"Ooh! Some snickerdoodles?" Peppermint Patty asked.

"Chocolate chip?" Charlie Brown inquired.

"Sure. Maybe even gingerbread men." Hannah smiled.

"Mmm." Marcie smiled. "Sounds delicious."

"Snoopy thinks so. Look." Franklin said, pointing at Snoopy. "Ho, ho, ho!"

"Ho, ho, ho!" Hannah replied as they all went to look in a box of decorations. "Oh I remember this…and this."

"We brought our own decorations." Peppermint Patty said, pulling out a poorly drawn snowman on a string. "I'm not the best artist."

"It shows." Marcie giggled, grabbing a few ornaments from Hannah's box. "Look, Sir!"

"They sure are pretty." Charlie Brown smiled, grabbing a red ornament. They were caught off guard by giggling and bells ringing outside. It was Robert, Linus and Rerun outside!

"Gee, there's no one there." Peppermint Patty smirked.

"Was it Santa who jingled at your window, Hannah?" Heather asked as they all headed to the window.

"No; it was us!" Rerun exclaimed.

"Hi Robert, hi Linus, hi Rerun." Hannah waved.

"Oh Sweet Babboo!" Sally flirted.

"Merry Christmas!" Peppermint Patty exclaimed.

_**Robert, Linus and Rerun:**_

_Pass one window, tidy-o_

_Pass two windows, tidy-o_

_Pass three windows, tidy-o_

_Jingle at the window, tidy-o_

Marcie giggled and opened the door for the three, who smiled in return before closing the door.

_**Robert, Hannah and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Jingle, Jingle, Jingle Joe_

_Jingle at the window, tidy-o_

_Jingle, Jingle, Jingle Joe_

_Jingle at the window, tidy-o_

"Here come the others!" Linus exclaimed as they all looked back at the window. Sure enough, Keesha was approaching with Lucy and Schroeder.

_**Keesha, Lucy and Schroeder:**_

_Pass one window, tidy-o_

_Pass two windows, tidy-o_

_Pass three windows, tidy-o_

_Jingle at the window, tidy-o_

"Get the door!" Linus signaled to Marcie as she did so, letting the three in before closing it again.

_**Barney's Friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Jingle, Jingle, Jingle Joe_

_Jingle at the window, tidy-o_

_Jingle, Jingle, Jingle Joe_

_Jingle at the window, tidy-o_

"Hey! Wait for us!" Stephen's voice cried out as Marcie sighed, opening the door again. There were Stephen and Pigpen.

_**Stephen:**_

_Pass one window_

_**Pigpen: **_

_Pass two windows_

_**Stephen and Pigpen:**_

_Pass three windows_

_Jingle at the window, tidy-o_

_**Barney's friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Jingle at the window, tidy-o_

"These are for you, Hannah." Robert said, handing her three gifts.

"Thanks." Hannah smiled. "I'm glad we're all here. Now it really feels like Christmas Eve."

"But it doesn't look like Christmas Eve in here yet." Keesha said.

"It looks more like December 26th!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Why?" Rerun asked.

"Where are all of your decorations?" Stephen asked.

"Right here." Charlie Brown said as Snoopy returned with a big box of decorations.

"Hi Snoopy." The rest of the kids exclaimed as the beagle put down the decorations to give each kid a holiday kiss.

"Say, you guys, Peppermint Patty and Franklin still have your coats on." Sally realized. "How about we help Hannah put out some of these outdoor decorations?"

"Oh yes." The kids smiled.

"In just a little while, there's gonna be some nice hot cookies for all the helpers, according to Mr. Martin." Charlie Brown smiled as Snoopy perked up and began dancing around. The kids smiled as they prepared to go outside.

"We'll make the house look great, Hannah." Heather said.

"And I know just who can help us." Hannah smiled, scooping up the Barney doll.

"Barney…" the kids chuckled.

"Yeah." Hannah smiled.

Outside, everyone was enjoying the Christmas Eve weather as Charlie Brown and Stephen brought out the decorations. Barney sat with the decorations.

"You're doing fine, Stephen." Hannah comforted.

"You too, honey." Heather added.

"Watch out for the slippery spot!" Lucy warned as both boys tripped, making the decorations and Barney go flying. Barney came to life once landing in the snow, making the kids giggle.

"BARNEY!" the kids exclaimed.

"Hi everybody!" Barney replied, in his bubbly manner. "And merry Christmas."

"Big Purple, the Christmas decorations are supposed to go out here; not on you." Peppermint Patty laughed as Franklin and Marcie were decorating the snowman with buttons, the latter's scarf and a great big orange carrot.

"Good idea; but I think I need a little help." Barney chuckled as Keesha, Peppermint Patty, Hannah and Heather helped him out. "Thank you, girls. That's much better."

"There's so much to do! I don't even know where to start." Hannah said.

"The snowman's almost done. We just need to put on the nose and-" Franklin began before noticing the carrot was gone. "The carrot is missing."

"We'll find it." Pigpen said, making his own dusty snowman and decorating it with black gumdrops and brown buttons.

"Well, it seems to me, the winter weather has already given you a good start." Barney suggested. "The house and the trees are already decorated with beautiful snowy icicles. All we have to do now is add a little Christmas-y color!"

"We sure do!" Peppermint Patty beamed. "Let's do this!"

_**Barney and Peppermint Patty:**_

_Winter's wonderful; it's so beautiful._

_The air is cold and clear._

_Snow is sparkling,_

_Trees are glistening,_

_It's that time of year._

_**Hannah, Heather and Lucy:**_

_I love to see the icicles,_

_The great big snowflakes, too._

_**Barney, Barney's friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_'Cause it's the wonderful season_

_Full of special things to do_

As Franklin was looking for the snowman's carrot, he, Pigpen and Robert aided Keesha, Sally and Marcie put gloves on the snowman.

_**Robert, Pigpen and Franklin: **_

_Wearing hats and coats and scarves,_

_Each hand has got a glove._

_**Keesha, Sally and Marcie:**_

_All our friends and family too,_

_Are filled with extra love._

_**Stephen and Charlie Brown:**_

_We love to see the Christmas lights,_

_The decorations, too._

_**Barney and Peppermint Patty:**_

_'Cause it's the wonderful season_

_Full of special things to do._

_**Barney, Barney's friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_'Cause it's the wonderful season_

_Full of special things to do._


	2. Jolly Ol' Friends

_**Chapter 2: Jolly Ol' Friends**_

"There, that's good." Barney said, adjusting a wreath on the Martin's door. "So, what do you think?"

"It's wonderful!" Hannah said.

"It's great." Robert beamed.

"It's beautiful." Keesha and Lucy agreed in unison.

"And it's cold!" Stephen exclaimed.

"It is getting just a little bit shivery." Barney said. "Brrr!"

"Have you found the carrot yet, Franklin?" Pigpen asked his friend.

"No…not yet." Franklin said before they all heard a crunching sound. "Don't tell me."

"Marcie!" Peppermint Patty exclaimed as Marcie snacked on the carrot.

"Sorry, Sir. Sorry, Franklin. I got kind of hungry." Marcie blushed.

"Maybe we should step inside now, where it's warm." Hannah suggested.

"And where there's gonna be warm cookies!" Robert added. "And we can get a new nose for the snowman too."

"Oh boy! Oh boy! Lead the way!" Barney exclaimed as they all entered the house, taking off their snow coats, hats, scarves, gloves and earmuffs.

"I'll hang up your coats." Barney insisted.

"Thanks." The kids replied.

"You're welcome." Barney replied gleefully as he went to hang up the coats.

"Hang on, guys. My mom wants me." Hannah said. "What is it? Yes, we're back inside so soon."

"We're all done." Robert called out as Rerun fidgeted with his overalls.

"And we know, that quick, Mrs. Martin." Heather smiled.

"We had help from Barney!" Stephen explained.

"From Barney!" Rerun repeated, high fiving him.

"I'll let them know. Mom says that since Barney's gonna be helping, maybe she could bake some extra cookies so there'll be enough." Hannah said as she returned towards the group.

"Man, I'm hungry." Franklin said as Barney returned. "Hey Barney."

"Hey Franklin." Barney smiled.

"Say, Hannah, what are all these boxes?" Rerun asked in curiosity.

"Oh, these are decorations for inside the house, Rerun." Hannah explained, holding up a figure of Santa in his sleigh.

"Hey! That's Santa Claus!" Lucy exclaimed. "With presents for me and me alone! I've been a good girl all year long!"

"All year long?" Linus rolled his eyes as he readjusted his glasses.

"Well, Santa looks jolly." Charlie Brown said.

"What's that one?" Marcie asked, pointing at a reindeer figurine.

"It's my reindeer." Hannah said. "We got this when I was just a baby."

"Aww. So sweet." Marcie smiled as Hannah handed the figurine to her. Carefully, she placed it on the mantle.

"What's inside the little red box?" Sally asked.

"I'm not sure, Sally." Heather said. "May we open it?"

"Sure, girls." Hannah replied as the kids gathered around the box. Inside was a yellow cloth protecting a snow globe.

"It's a snow globe!" Schroeder exclaimed happily. "And look! There's Santa's house!"

"It looks real!" Pigpen said.

"It sure does." Barney said.

"It's wonderful." Heather said, holding it in her hands.

"But I don't ever remember seeing it before." Hannah realized.

"Maybe it's been stored away up until this year." Peppermint Patty reasoned.

"Maybe, Pepper." Hannah shrugged.

"Well, it must be pretty important." Keesha said.

"It was wrapped up in this nice, soft-" Linus began.

"Blankey?" the kids all looked towards the stairs to see Baby Bop running towards them eagerly. "My blankey!"

"Hey, Baby Bop!" Charlie Brown waved.

"Hi, Baby Bop." Barney said.

"Hi Barney, hi Charlie Brown, hi Snoopy, hi everybody. Merry Christmas and happy blankey!" Baby Bop said, making some of the kids laugh.

"Merry blankies indeed." Linus said. "Come on, let's toast the year with some root-"

"Ooh. Boxes! What's in them? What's in the boxes?" Baby Bop asked, caught off guard by the boxes.

"These are decorations for Hannah's house." Schroeder explained.

"Ooh! Can I-I mean _may I_ see them please? Please?" the three-year-old inquired.

"Certainly. I think there's plenty here for everyone to see." Barney said as Hannah nodded her head in agreement as everyone grabbed a few decorations.

"Goodie!" Baby Bop and Sally smiled.

_**Barney:**_

_Deck the halls with boughs of holly,_

_Fa la la la la, la la la la._

_'Tis the season to be jolly,_

_**Barney's friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Fa la la la la, fa la la la._

_**Barney:**_

_Don we now our gay apparel,_

_Fa la la la, fa la la la._

_Troll the ancient Yuletide carol,_

_**Baby Bop and Sally:**_

_Fa la la la la, fa la la la._

"I can sing the fa la la la las." Baby Bop beamed.

"Me too!" Sally agreed as they held festive dolls.

_**Barney, Barney's friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_See the blazing Yule before us,_

_**Barney, Baby Bop, Barney's friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Fa la la la la, fa la la la._

_**Barney, Barney's friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Strike the harp and join the chorus._

_**Barney, Baby Bop, Barney's friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Fa la la la la, fa la la la._

_**Barney, Barney's friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Follow me in merry measure,_

_**Barney, Baby Bop, Barney's friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Fa la la la, fa la la la._

_**Barney, Barney's friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_While I tell of yuletide treasure,_

_**Baby Bop and Sally:**_

_Fa la la la la, la la la la._

_**Barney, Barney's friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Deck the halls with boughs of holly,_

_**Barney, Baby Bop, Barney's friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Fa la la la la, la la la la._

_**Barney, Barney's friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_'Tis the season to be jolly,_

_**Barney, Baby Bop, Barney's friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Fa la la la la, fa la la la._

_**Barney, Barney's friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Don we now our gay apparel,_

_**Barney, Baby Bop, Barney's friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Fa la la la, fa la la la._

_**Barney, Barney's friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Troll the ancient Yuletide carol,_

_**Barney, Baby Bop, Barney's friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Fa la la la la, fa la la la._

_**Baby Bop and Sally:**_

_Fa la la la la, la la la la._

"I love Christmas time!" Lucy beamed happily as she dangled mistletoe over Schroeder's head. Eventually, the whole living room looked all festive.

"We're decorated inside and outside now, but it still seems there's something missing." Barney realized.

"What could it be, Big Purple?" Peppermint Patty inquired.

"Let me think. Valentines? Easter eggs? Flags and fireworks?" Barney asked as everyone laughed.

"The Christmas tree decorations!" the kids said in unison.

"We forgot to decorate the tree!" Heather chuckled.

"Oh. I was just gonna say that." Barney said.

"Well, at least Peppermint Patty, Marcie and I brought decorations." Franklin said, looking in his box before pulling out a beautifully wrapped present with a heart on the tag. "Whoops. Where did I put those decorations?"

"You're misplacing everything today, Franklin." Stephen chuckled as Franklin pulled out a tree skirt.

"Oh. what's this?" Baby Bop asked as she pointed at the tree skirt.

"That's a tree skirt, Baby Bop." Hannah said. "Thanks, Franklin, but I already have one."

"It's so pretty!" Sally said. "Can Baby Bop and I take turns wearing it? Please? Please?"

"That's not to wear, Baby Boppers; it goes under the Christmas tree." Peppermint Patty said.

"Oh, okay." Baby bop shrugged as Rerun began to pick out ornaments. "What are those?"

"Those are ornaments for the Christmas tree." Rerun said. "I'm older than you by two years and I know what these are and you don't?"

"And there's lots of them!" Stephen said as he and Franklin looked at the ornaments.

"We have lots of helpers too!" Hannah said.

"It's like Santa's workshop!" Rerun giggled.

"What would you like me to do?" Charlie Brown asked.

"Why don't you and Barney untangle these lights, Charlie Brown?" Keesha inquired.

"Sure. That would be easy." Barney said.

"I've untangled kites before; this is easy as pie." Charlie Brown realized as the two were handed a mussed up ball of lights.

"Sort of." Barney gulped.

"Do what I do." Charlie Brown suggested.

_**Barney, Baby Bop, Barney's friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Oh, Christmas tree, oh, Christmas tree_

_Your leaves are so unchanging._

_Oh, Christmas tree, oh, Christmas tree_

_Your leaves are so unchanging._

_Not only green when summer's here_

_But also when it's cold and drear._

_Oh, Christmas tree, oh, Christmas tree_

_Your leaves are so unchanging._

"Like this, Barney. The rabbit goes out of the hole and under the tree…no. It's out of the tree and out of the hole…oh good grief." Charlie Brown sighed.

"This is harder than we thought." Barney said.

_Oh, Christmas tree, oh, Christmas tree_

_Your candles shine so brightly._

_Oh, Christmas tree, oh, Christmas tree_

_Your candles shine so brightly._

_From base to summit gay and bright_

_There's only splendor for the sight._

_Oh, Christmas tree, oh, Christmas tree_

_Your candles shine so brightly._

"I can do this! Really, I can!" Charlie Brown declared in determination. Peppermint Patty rolled her eyes.

"Good luck!" Peppermint Patty called out.

_Oh, Christmas tree, oh, Christmas tree_

_Your leaves are so unchanging._

_Oh, Christmas tree, oh, Christmas tree_

_Your leaves are so unchanging._

_Not only green when summer's here_

_But also when it's cold and drear._

_Oh, Christmas tree, oh, Christmas tree_

_Your leaves are so unchanging._

The kids finished hanging up the last ornament on the tree before checking in on Charlie Brown and Barney.

"Oh lookey, it's so pretty!" Baby Bop said to Sally.

"All because of us!" Sally beamed.

"Girl power!" Lucy said.

"It sure is pretty." Stephen smiled.

"Are the lights ready, Barney and Charlie Brown?" Hannah asked.

"Oh, kind of." Charlie Brown called out, tangled in the lights. The kids giggled as Barney made the lights work. "Tada?"

"Charlie Brown. Barney." The kids giggled.

"I think we both need a little bit of help." Barney said.

"What can we do?" Heather asked.

"When I count to three, everybody blows. Okay?" Barney suggested.

"Okay!" the kids said, slightly confused.

"One…two…three…blow." Charlie Brown counted as they all did so. All the lights flew onto the tree, except one.

"Wait a minute! We missed one!" Baby Bop said as she, Rerun and Baby Bop blew on the last light. "Look! Look what we did! Look what we did!"

Rerun's attention fell on the snow. "Ooh! Look, Baby Bop! Snow! SNOW!"

"That's right, Rerun." Sally said, turning to Baby Bop. "We've already been there in it."

"May I go outside? Please?" the three-year-old asked.

"I'll go out with you." Barney said as Franklin grabbed a carrot from the kitchen and handed it to the purple dinosaur. "Thank you, Franklin."

"You're welcome." Franklin smiled.

"Yay!" Baby Bop said happily.

"Just wait until you see all of the pretty decorations!" Sally said.

"I wanna make snow angels, Barney!" Baby bop said.

"I'll make a really big one." Barney said as they went outside, Baby Bop cheering 'SNOW!' all the while.

"Good grief." Hannah chuckled as Snoopy ran into the kitchen and returned with a basket of cookies. "So, who's ready for cookies?"

"I am!" Peppermint Patty said. "There's nothing like nice warm cookies, Hannah. Hey, it feels a little cold in here."

"You're wearing sandals, Peppermint Patty." Keesha giggled.

"Or it's because I had the door open for Barney and Baby Bop." Stephen suggested. "They went outside to play in the snow."

Snoopy's ears went up as he whispered a thought to Hannah. "You're right." Hannah said. "Are they gonna be coming in anytime soon?"

"Yes, I think so." Pigpen said, looking out the window.

"Then I guess we better leave all the cookies here so there'll be enough." Peppermint Patty said as she licked her chops.

"That's a good idea, Sir." Marcie agreed.

"Hey Hannah, I don't think your parents will understand how we all decorated so quickly, but it looks terrific." Pigpen said.

"Indeed. Santa's gonna love this." Linus agreed.

"And you know what? He's coming sooner than we think." Schroeder recalled.

"It's too bad he can't be here right now though." Keesha said.

"Yeah, I want to make sure I get all of my gifts." Lucy said.

"What'd you wish for?" Stephen asked.

"I asked for a dollhouse, a pair of skates, a new dress, a diamond necklace, earrings, a new doll, a paints set and a golden ring with a sapphire in the middle." Lucy explained.

"Oh good grief." Schroeder groaned.

"Well, we can share some cookies now." Linus suggested.

"Ho, ho, ho! Ho, ho, ho! Did somebody say cookies?" a voice asked. "Whoa, you reindeer! Whoa Comet and Cupid and…Dandruff and Blister! Ho, ho, ho!"

The kids giggled. "That sounded like Santa Claus." Stephen said as Lucy perked up.

Almost on cue, Santa arrived down the stairs, although he looked shorter with yellow skin.

"Looks like he has bad jaundice." Sally whispered to Charlie Brown as he rolled his eyes in disbelief.

"Oh, look! It is Santa Claus!" Lucy exclaimed as the 'Santa' looked around.

"Where? Where?" the 'Santa' asked. "I mean; I AM Santa Claus! Ho, ho, ho! Now then, where are those cookies?"

Marcie giggled as she noticed that the 'Santa' had a tail and purple spots. "Of course, the chubby guy loves cookies." Peppermint Patty recalled.

"The cookies are right here...if you're really Santa." Robert said.

"Sure, I'm really Santa. I've got the red suit, I've got the jolly laugh-ho, ho, ho-and I know what all of you want for Christmas." The 'Santa' said.

"Right." The kids said in disbelief.

"Presents. That's it." The 'Santa' realized.

"If you're really Santa Claus, then why're you carrying our laundry bag?" Hannah asked as Heather giggled.

"Eww! Is that what this is-I mean, it looks a lot like my bag of toys and goodies. Sort of." By now, all the kids were laughing.

"Maybe you need glasses, Mr. Claus." Linus suggested, giggling. "Wanna try mine on?"

"No thanks, little guy." The Santa said. "So, how about those cookies?"

"But Santa, before you eat, there are so many things we want to hear about." Keesha said.

"A LOT of things too!" Sally exclaimed.

"You would?" the 'Santa' asked.

"Definitely." Schroeder agreed.

"Hey, we don't get a chance to talk to Santa every day." Robert said.

"You don't?" The kids giggled.

"And its pure daytime too." Peppermint Patty added, noticing a loop hole.

"And now, we've got you all to ourselves." Lucy said, scratching his chin.

"Uh oh." The 'Santa' gulped.

_**Barney's friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Jolly Old Saint Nicholas, lean your ear this way. _

_Don't you tell a single soul what I'm going to say._

_Christmas Eve is coming soon._

_**Lucy: **_

_Now you dear old man, _

_Whisper what you'll bring to be, _

_Tell me if you can._

"Follow me, guys. I'll let you in on the plan." The 'Santa' said.

"Oh goodie." Lucy beamed.

_**BJ:**_

_When the clock is striking twelve, _

_When you're fast asleep, _

_Down the chimney broad and black, _

_With my pack I'll creep._

_**Charlie Brown: **_

_All the stocking you will find, _

_Hanging in a row,_

_Mine will be the shortest one, _

_You'll be sure to know._

"Ho, ho, ho! How about telling me what you'd like?" the 'Santa' asked.

_**Robert:**_

_Hannah wants…_

_**Hannah:**_

_A pair of skates!_

_**Robert:**_

_Stephen wants…_

_**Stephen:**_

_A sled!_

_**Robert:**_

_Keesha wants…_

_**Keesha:**_

_A picture book! Yellow, blue, and red!_

_**Barney's friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Now I think I'll leave to you what to give the rest. _

_Choose for me, dear Santa Claus. _

_You will know the best._

_**Robert:**_

_Sally wants… _

_**Sally:**_

_A brand new dress!_

_**Linus and Lucy:**_

_Rerun just wants toys._

_**Robert: **_

_Patty wants…_

_**Peppermint Patty:**_

_A game to play with other girls and boys._

_**Barney's friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Now I think I'll leave to you what to give the rest. _

_Choose for me, dear Santa Claus. _

_You will know the best._

_**Robert:**_

_Franklin wants…_

_**Franklin:**_

_A new guitar!_

_**Robert:**_

_Pigpen wants…_

_**Pigpen: **_

_A bike!_

_**Heather:**_

_Charlie Brown says Santa knows just what he would like._

_**Barney's friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Now I think I'll leave to you what to give the rest. _

_Choose for me, dear Santa Claus. _

_You will know the best._


	3. Stocking Stuffers

_**Chapter 3: Stocking Stuffers**_

"Ho, ho, ho!" BJ exclaimed as everyone went along with the joke.

"I guess you really are Santa." Robert smirked.

"That's me!" the kids giggled as BJ agreed with them.

"And we have lots of cookies for Santa." Hannah said as Barney and Baby Bop walked back in.

"I got the door!" Marcie explained, letting the two in. "Yikes! You're freezing, Baby."

"H-h-h-h-h-hi, BJ." Baby Bop shivered as she spotted her brother.

"Merry Christmas, BJ." Barney added.

"BJ…" the kids said, giggling.

"Aye, yi, yi." BJ sighed.

"We knew it was you the whole time, BJ." Keesha said as Lucy began crying. "Well…almost all of us."

"But you can have all the cookies you want." Rerun said.

"I can?! Ho, ho, ho." BJ smiled.

"Oh, and me too? M-me too?" Baby Bop asked.

"Sure, Sissy." BJ replied.

"Bad idea, Rerun and BJ. Too many cookies are never a good idea." Marcie shuddered.

"How should you know?" Rerun called out.

"Trust me on this!" the bespectacled girl called out.

"Old people." Rerun groaned.

"These aren't pancakes." BJ added.

After a while, BJ had gotten out of the Santa suit and Lucy had stopped crying. "That's more like it." BJ said. "That Santa suit was kind of scratchy."

"BJ, if you took off the Santa suit, why is your tummy still round?" Lucy asked, giggling.

"Hey!" BJ said. "Maybe I had too many cookies."

"You can never have too many cookies, or too much candy." Rerun said.

"Mm, hmm?" Marcie and Peppermint Patty asked in unison.

"At least we did keep a few cookies for the real Santa, so he can have a snack when he comes tonight." Barney replied as Schroeder walked over to the couch and flopped down on it. "What's wrong?"

"My stomach hurts." Schroeder said. "I think I had one gingerbread man too many."

"Told you so." Peppermint Patty said.

"How does Santa eat so many cookies?" Schroeder asked, a little nauseated.

"Santa's gonna need a snack, Schroeder. He has so many stockings to fill all over the world!" Robert realized.

"Why can't he stick with apples and bananas, or even a bowl of macaroni and cheese?" Schroeder wondered.

"I have no idea." Lucy said. "I just hope my stocking is filled to the brim!"

"Barney, if Santa Claus fills all the stockings of all the good boys and girls, then who fills Santa's stocking?" Baby Bop asked.

"His stocking must be as empty as my big brother's old valentines' boxes." Sally agreed. "And that's not a pretty sight."

"Well, girls…good question." Barney replied.

"Who does fill his stocking?" Stephen wondered.

"I wanna be an elf and fill up Santa's stocking!" Rerun declared.

"Great idea, Rerun." Sally said.

"Indeed. I think we should do it." Baby Bop agreed.

"Who? Us?" BJ asked.

"Yeah! Us!" Rerun exclaimed.

"I think that's a super-dee-duper idea!" Barney said.

"But what can we give him?" Pigpen asked.

"We can make some presents." Stephen suggested.

"I have lots of art supplies in my room." Hannah said.

"We will be like elves!" Peppermint Patty said with a yawn. "But I think I'm an elf that needs a nap."

"You're weird, Sir." Marcie giggled.

"Let's get started!" Heather cheered.

"We're making Christmas presents for Santa!" Baby Bop, Sally and Rerun chanted.

In a short while, everyone was making their gifts for Santa, except Peppermint Patty. She had already made him a gift and was now taking a nap on the couch, clutching Cupcake and Annie.

"I'll need some of these…and some of those…" Baby Bop said.

"Me too." Sally said.

_**Barney:**_

_Dashing through the snow in a one horse open sleigh._

_O'er the fields we go laughing all the way._

_Bells on bobtail ring making spirits bright._

_What fun it is to ride and sing a sleighing song tonight._

_**Barney, Barney's friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way._

_Oh, what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh._

_Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way._

_Oh, what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh._

"Look at all these gifts!" Franklin said.

"I hope Santa has a big enough stocking!" Rerun giggled.

"Me too!" Baby Bop agreed.

"Yeah! Really big!" BJ exclaimed.

_**Barney:**_

_Dashing through the snow in a one horse open sleigh._

_**BJ: **_

_O'er the fields we go laughing all the way._

_**Barney's friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Bells on bobtail ring making spirits bright._

_What fun it is to ride and sing a sleighing song tonight._

_**Barney, Barney's friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way._

_Oh, what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh._

_Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way._

_Oh, what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh._

_Oh, what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh._

"There, we're all done!" Baby Bop said as they all put the gifts in a bag.

"Not yet." Marcie said, placing a ribbon on Peppermint Patty's nose. "There. Now we're done, Baby."

"I just know Santa's gonna love all these gifts and goodies in his stocking." Barney said.

"Uh…Barney, how're we gonna get these presents to Santa?" Keesha realized.

"It's a long way to the North Pole!" Robert added.

"And it's already Christmas Eve!" BJ exclaimed.

"We can hop aboard the Sopwith Camel, but we might run into harsh weather." Stephen reasoned.

"Uh oh!" Baby Bop gulped.

"It's okay. I think Hannah has something that can help us get to Santa's home." Barney said as Peppermint Patty awoke from her nap.

"I do?" Hannah asked as they all looked at the snow globe. "Oh. Maybe I do."

"The snow globe of Santa's house." Stephen said, holding Rerun.

"What about it?" Peppermint Patty yawned, walking towards the group, carrying Cupcake.

"Right. Now, look at Santa's home." Barney instructed. "And use your imagination."

Almost instantly, everyone was whisked to the North Pole, in their winter clothing

"Look! It's Santa's house!" Lucy exclaimed. "I wonder if he's home."

"Maybe we should go and see." Barney suggested.

"It's beautiful out here, Big Purple." Peppermint Patty smiled, hugging Cupcake.

From the window, the kids could see Santa asleep at his desk. "Guys, look! It's Santa!" Baby Bop exclaimed.

"I see him!" Rerun said, putting his hands on the window.

"He's asleep." Pigpen shushed.

"Let's be quiet so we don't wake him." Barney suggested. "That way it'll really be a surprise."

"Come on!" Sally instructed as they all entered.

"He's still asleep." Barney whispered as they entered.

"Now I really feel elf-like." Rerun whispered back.

"Lucy, Linus, Rerun, you, Baby Bop and BJ will keep an eye on Santa, okay?" Charlie Brown asked.

"Okay." They whispered back.

"This is like stepping on eggshells, Sir." Marcie whispered. "You can sleep through almost anything."

"One wrong move and we're on the naughty list." Peppermint Patty whispered back. "And stop calling me 'Sir'."

"Okay, Rudolph."

"Yo, Keesha!" Peppermint Patty whisper-called to a bewildered Keesha.

"This way." Barney added. "Come on."

"Quietly." Sally added as the floorboards creaked.

Baby Bop and Rerun were struggling with keeping themselves from sneezing, as they were standing where Santa's feather pen was. "My nose." Baby Bop said.

"Shh!" BJ hushed.

"Quiet." Lucy whispered.

"Look who's talking." Linus rolled his eyes.

"Look, Santa's already filled Mrs. Claus' stocking." Barney noticed.

"But there's nothing in Santa's stocking." Hannah sighed.

"I feel his pain." Charlie Brown groaned.

"Let's fill it up. Come on." Pigpen suggested.

"It's tickling!" Rerun said.

"Rerun! Sissy! Quiet!" BJ shushed as he and Lucy went to cover their little siblings' noses.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" Baby Bop and Rerun began, but BJ and Lucy covered their noses as Linus sighed in relief.

"Thank you, guys." Baby Bop smiled as the older siblings returned to the other side of the book.

"AHCHOO!" the three-year-old and five-year-old sneezed as the workplace came to life and Santa awoke.

"Hurry!" Peppermint Patty whispered to the others as they put the last presents in the stocking. The Van Pelt siblings and dino siblings ran towards the kids and Barney as Santa turned towards them.

"What have we here?" Santa asked.

"We goofed, Sir." Marcie whispered in fear.

"Just a couple holiday visitors." Barney said as Snoopy giggled.

"Ho, ho! Barney and Snoopy!" Santa Claus chuckled.

"Hi Santa." Barney said as he and Snoopy hugged the holiday icon.

"It is grand to see you two. Just grand." Santa smiled. "Mrs. Claus is gonna be delighted when she finds out you two are here."

"Woodstock's here too." Barney added.

"Even better!" Santa smiled wider.

"You know Barney and Snoopy?" Robert asked.

"Of course." Franklin said.

"Sure I do. I've known Barney since my beard was probably this long. Snoopy since my beard was this long." Santa said as everyone giggled.

"Of course, I think Santa knows a few other people here too." Barney said.

"Indeed I do." Santa replied. "Robert, Pigpen, Franklin, Schroeder and Hannah. Keesha, Sally, Peppermint Patty, Marcie, Lucy. Linus, Rerun, Stephen. There's Baby Bop, BJ, Heather and good ol' Charlie Brown."

"How did you know our names?" Rerun asked.

"Why I know the names of boys and girls all over the world." Santa said. "I mean; I have to check on you all year long to find out if you've been naughty or nice."

"All year?" BJ gulped.

"All year long?" Lucy trembled.

"That's right." Barney said as the two began to tremble.

"And I write it all down in my big book here. See?" Santa added.

"Uh oh." BJ and Lucy said in unison.

"See? I write all the names here so I can see who's been naughty and who's been nice." Santa told the kids.

"And were the boys and girls around the world good this year?" Barney asked.

"The very best of them." Santa smiled. "And every one of you made it onto my good list."

"Even BJ and Lucy?" Baby Bop and Rerun asked in unison.

Santa was hesitant for a minute, but then replied with "Even BJ and Lucy."

_**Barney:**_

_Take a little look_

_Into Santa's book._

_You'll be glad to find_

_He saw when you were kind._

_**Santa:**_

_I wrote down when you've been_

_A very special friend._

_**Barney:**_

_It's all there when you look_

_Into Santa's book._

_**Santa:**_

_Each time you did what's right,_

_Like being polite,_

_**Barney:**_

_And eating your veggies_

_With supper at night._

_**Santa:**_

_When you brushed your hair,_

_Played games fair,_

_**Barney:**_

_And tried to be cheerful_

_When you had to share._

_Take a little look_

_Into Santa's book._

_You'll be glad to find_

_He saw when you were kind._

_**Santa:**_

_I wrote down when you've been_

_A very special friend._

_**Barney:**_

_It's all there when you look_

_Into Santa's book._

_**Santa:**_

_The times you did your chores,_

_Held open a door,_

_**Barney:**_

_Picked your stuff up_

_Off the floor._

_**Santa:**_

_You didn't complain_

_When it started to rain._

_I wrote it down_

_Again and again!_

_**Barney:**_

_Take a little look_

_Into Santa's book._

_You'll be glad to find_

_He saw when you were kind._

_**Santa:**_

_I wrote down when you've been_

_A very special friend._

_**Barney and Santa:**_

_It's all there when you look_

_Into Santa's book._

_Look into Santa's book._

_Look into Santa's book._


	4. A Tour of the Toy Factory

_**Chapter 4: A Tour of the Toy Factory**_

"Oh, I needed a good stretch. I've been spending too much time at my desk lately." Santa commented.

"Then maybe you should take a little break." Charlie Brown suggested.

"Why you know, I'd like to but you know tonight is the big night, and I still have a lot of work to do." Santa said.

"Oh please..." The kids all said with their best sweet voices. Santa then thought about it.

"Well...okay!" Santa smiled. "But maybe just for a little while!" The kids all happily smiled at that.

"Maybe you could show us more of the wonderful things in your home." Linus smiled.

"Yes, but where to begin? I've got dolls from Japan, teddy bears from Canada, piñatas from Mexico, marbles from Madagascar, and a rocking horse from Ranku." Santa explained, showcasing the different international items from those countries. BJ then noticed a metal disc.

"Hey Santa, what's this metal thing?" BJ asked curiously. "Will it fly if I throw it?" Santa chuckled at that.

"Not very far. And it would be a shame if you did. You might spoil some of it's beautiful music." Santa explained.

"There's music in this thing?" BJ asked.

"Well, not exactly. You see, this metal disc fits on a very special music box." Santa explained.

"This music box?" Barney asked, standing right next to it.

"The very same." Santa smiled. "You know; this music box is over 100 years old."

"Wow. That's very ancient." Sally commented.

"It's the way your great grandparents listen to music." Santa smiled. "I have lots of these discs. And each one plays a special song." Santa then began to show everyone how to set it up. "You see, you place the disc in here, lower this, and then turn it on like this." As soon as Santa turned it on, the sounds 'Joy to the World' began to play.

"It's so pretty." Keesha said.

"I could dance to this." Lucy said, looking at Schroeder.

"Musicians don't dance." Schroeder said, pretending to conduct an orchestra.

"SHH!" Snoopy shushed.

"It sounds like snowflakes." Baby Bop said.

"It does." Sally agreed.

"Pretty snowflakes." Rerun added.

"You know, sometimes, when I listen to this music, I like to look through this kaleidoscope. Here, you try it." Santa said, handing the kaleidoscope to Linus.

Linus lifted up his glasses and put the kaleidoscope to his right eye. "Thank you. Wow!"

"This music box is playing 'Joy to the World', Sir." Marcie explained.

"Cool!" Peppermint Patty and Franklin exclaimed.

"I know a special way to sing it." Hannah explained, signing the words. As she did so, Heather and Sally danced and sang the words. Everyone clapped, when the music finished.

"Could we play some more songs, please?" Schroeder asked Santa.

Santa chuckled. "Of course you may, Schroeder. Now, you enjoy yourself." Santa chuckled, showing him some more records.

Schroeder smiled. "Thank you. You know, I think I like this music more than Beethoven."

Everyone's jaws dropped. "I was kidding." Schroeder said, making everyone laugh.

Peppermint Patty giggled as she and Marcie looked around. "This toy looks very old."

"Oh it is. It is." Santa said. "But you know, Christmas is also about the new. So, who would like to see where the new toys are coming from?"

Everyone, except Schroeder, Lucy, Sally, Baby Bop and BJ raised their hands. "Mrs. Clause is over there, right now, and I know she'd be delighted to show you around." Santa said.

Rerun blinked. "Aren't you coming with us, Santa?" he and Stephen asked.

"I'd like to, but I really have to get back to work on my big book. Got to be ready in time for Christmas, you know." Santa said. Rerun smiled.

"Where do we go to see Mrs. Clause?" Charlie Brown asked. "It's been a few years since our last time seeing her."

"If I remember, the way to the toy factory is…out this door, past the snowman …" Barney began. "Gee, that's all I remember."

"_Then we go across the icicle bridge and between the giant candy canes. Right, Santa?"_ asked Snoopy.

"Right. Or-" Santa said.

"Then let's go!" Marcie declared, racing for the door, coat in hand.

"Wait up!" Peppermint Patty exclaimed, already in her coat and chasing Marcie out the door.

"What were you gonna say, Santa?" asked Rerun, shaking his head.

"I was gonna say that you could take my secret shortcut." Santa said, pulling a lever on the mantle. A passageway appeared.

Everyone stood in awe. "Should we get Peppermint Patty and Marcie?" Robert asked.

Franklin giggled. "Let them take the scenic route."

"_Then we're on our way!"_ Snoopy danced about.

"Thank you, Santa." Barney smiled as Woodstock flew about.

Baby Bop, Sally, Lucy, Schroeder and BJ went back to the records, with Linus looking on in wonder. "Coming?" Rerun poked his head out.

Linus and Sally looked at the five-year-old. "Okay." Linus said, grabbing his blanket and leading Sally in the passageway.

As they did so, Santa called up Mrs. Clause on the phone. "Toy factory. Mrs. Clause speaking."

"Dear, I have the most wonderful surprise. Barney and Snoopy are on their way over with some delightful children." Santa said.

"Oh how exciting. I'll be watching for them." Mrs. Clause said.

Outside, Peppermint Patty was leading Marcie to the toy factory. However, they were surprised to see that the others weren't following them. "You think they're taking their time?" Marcie asked, clutching her backpack straps.

"Yeah. Now come on, Marcie." Peppermint Patty said, speeding up. Marcie took off after Patty, only to trip on a patch of ice and falling on her left leg. "Everywhere we go, Marcie, you embarrass me."

"Sorry, Sir." Marcie winced, trying to stand up, but failing. "YIPE!"

"Can you walk?" Peppermint Patty asked, racing to Marcie's side.

The seven-year-old tried to stand up, but winced and sat down, rubbing her ankle. "It hurts to stand."

Patty sighed and scooped Marcie up, placing her atop her shoulders. "We'll have Big Purple check that leg up, once we reach the factory."

"Okay, Sir." Marcie whimpered.

"I see it! Hang on tightly!" Peppermint Patty declared, leading Marcie in between the giant candy canes.

Inside the toy factory, the clock read 5:40 pm and Mrs. Clause was waiting eagerly for Barney, Snoopy and friends. The secret door opened and in entered Barney and Snoopy's group.

"Barney! Snoopy! Woodstock! Children!" Mrs. Clause exclaimed. "It's so wonderful to see you all again."

"Hi Mrs. Clause." Everyone said.

"Feel free to look around." Mrs. Clause explained. "Come here, you three."

"Ooh! We get a hug!" Barney said as he, Snoopy and Woodstock hugged Mrs. Clause.

"Santa told me you were coming over." Mrs. Clause said. "I can't wait to show you all around."

"Great." Barney said as the front door swung open.

Charlie Brown smiled. "That's just Peppermint Patty and Marcie. They took the scenic route, Mrs. C."

Sure enough, it was Peppermint Patty carrying Marcie on her shoulders. "Hey gang. How'd you get here so fast?"

They just showed them the secret passageway.

"Look at these little aprons." Keesha said as Peppermint Patty walked towards her. "Are they for dolls?"

Mrs. Clause smiled. "Those belong to the elves who work here in the factory. They put them there when they finish working.

"Are there any elves in the factory NOW?" Pigpen asked.

"I'm afraid not. They've already gone home to celebrate Christmas Eve with their families." Mrs. Clause mentioned.

"Neat." Peppermint Patty said before walking towards Barney. "Hey, Big Purple, we had a little…tumble on the way here."

"Oh?" Barney asked as Peppermint Patty told Barney what happened. After taking a minute to see the damage, Barney told them it was just a sprain and to stay off the leg for a while.

"It's fine, Big Purple. I'll carry her." Peppermint Patty said before seeing two candy cane print crutches. "Or she can use these bad boys."

The kids smiled as Patty helped Marcie adjust to the crutches. "Whoa! Whoa!" Marcie tried to keep her balance. Patty smiled. "So this is the toy factory, guys, What do ya think?"

"Is there anything to see in here?" Robert asked.

"Is there anything to see in Santa's toy factory?! On Christmas Eve?!" Marcie repeated, gasping. "Tell him, Charles."

"Robert, we're about to see things that most children can only dream about." Charlie Brown said.

"In fact, there's so much to see-" Sally said.

"We have to take a train." Barney said, noticing Snoopy siting in a large wooden train.

"Is this the Polar Express?" Rerun asked. "Like in the movie with Tom Hanks."

"This is not the Polar Express, but it's the next best thing." Sally told Rerun.

"_ALL ABOARD!"_ Snoopy exclaimed. Everyone got in, with Patty helping Marcie in the train and Linus getting Rerun in a booster seat.

"Oh boy! Oh boy!" Barney squealed.

_**Mrs. Clause:**_

_We're going on a trip this winter's night_

_Beneath the moon so bright,_

_To a place of magic dreams_

_That's filled with Christmas joy_

_For every girl and boy._

"Isn't it beautiful?" Barney asked as everyone squealed.

_**Barney, Barney's friends, Peanuts Gang and Mrs. Claus:**_

_There's music in the air_

_And presents everywhere._

_I can't believe my eyes_

_Oh, what a big surprise._

_I'm so happy we are here_

_'Cause Christmas is our_

_favorite time of year_

"Isn't it amazing?" Charlie Brown asked, holding a happy Heather's hand.

"Hi! Hi!" Baby Bop, BJ, Schroeder and Lucy waved from the window.

"HI!" Sally and Rerun waved back.

_**Stephen, Pigpen, Linus and Rerun:**_

_Trucks and trains and candy canes,_

_Boats and planes and learning games,_

_**Hannah, Sally and Peppermint Patty:**_

_Marching drums and sugar plums,_

_There's magic in the air._

_**Robert, Franklin and Charlie Brown:**_

_Dresses, hats, and baseball bats,_

_Ribbons, dolls, and bouncing balls,_

_**Keesha, Heather and Marcie:**_

_Building blocks and funny clocks,_

"Every kind you can imagine!" Sally added.

_**Barney, Barney's friends, Peanuts Gang and Mrs. Clause:**_

_There's toys from here to there._

_There's music in the air_

_And presents everywhere._

_I can't believe my eyes_

_Oh, what a big surprise._

_I'm so happy we are here_

_'Cause Christmas is our_

_favorite time of year_

_**Stephen, Pigpen, Linus and Rerun:**_

_A racing car, a cool guitar,_

_A dancing bear, some skates to wear,_

_**Hannah, Sally and Peppermint Patty:**_

_A rocking horse, who talks, of course_

_It's like a dream come true._

_**Robert, Franklin and Charlie Brown:**_

_Bikes and trikes and pretty kites,_

_A blue kazoo, a tuba, too,_

_**Keesha, Heather and Marcie:**_

_Some fancy socks, a music box,_

_I'm glad I'm here with you._

"So am I!" Barney said.

"_Me too!" Snoopy barked._

_**Barney, Barney's friends, Peanuts Gang and Mrs. Clause:**_

_There's music in the air_

_And presents everywhere._

_I can't believe my eyes_

_Oh, what a big surprise._

_I'm so happy we are here_

_'Cause Christmas is our favorite time,_

_Christmas is our favorite time of year._


	5. All Wrapped Up

_**Chapter 5: All Wrapped Up**_

After the train ride ended, they met back with Lucy, Schroeder, Baby Bop and BJ, and more wrapped presents. "You're right, Ms. Claus, there was a lot to see." Linus smiled.

"Oh, did you see me waving?" Baby Bop asked with a smile.

"Yeah, and we saw lots of presents!" Stephen smiled.

"Hey, did you see any one of my presents in there? Maybe I can take one of them right now!" BJ smiled.

"I love that idea!" Lucy smiled, much to Linus's annoyance.

"BJ, Lucy, I think you're both gonna have to wait, just like the other boys and girls." Barney said.

"Aww..." Lucy groaned. "We were just trying to help Santa."

"And hoping to get moved up the list more often." Schroeder snickered.

"If you both want to help Santa, there's still a little more work to be done." Mrs. Claus happily suggested.

"Why sure! I'd be glad to help!" BJ smiled.

"Me too! Me too!" Baby Bop eagerly said.

"I'd think we all would!" Heather smiled, with the rest of her friends happily agreeing.

"This is wonderful! The Elves had made all of the toys, but as you can see there's still a few more that need to be wrapped." Mrs. Claus explained.

"Gift wrapping?" Lucy asked.

"Why sure! No problem!" BJ smiled. With that, everyone began to work on wrapping the presents.

_**Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Snoopy, Woodstock, Barney's Friends, and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Wrap, wrap, wrap it up_

_Tape it all around_

_Put a pretty bow on top_

_and then you pass it down_

_Wrap, wrap, wrap it up_

_Tape it all around_

_Put a pretty bow on top_

_and then you pass it down_

"This is easy!" Lucy smiled.

"Then let's go a little faster!" Barney smiled.

_**Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Snoopy, Woodstock, Barney's Friends, and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Wrap, wrap, wrap it up_

_Tape it all around_

_Put a pretty bow on top_

_and then you pass it down_

As they began to go faster, Lucy and BJ both became frustrated as their bows were stuck to their faces and were tangle in a mess of wrapping paper. "Ay yi, yi." BJ groaned.

"Never do a wrapping song and make it go faster again." Lucy said with a frown.

_**Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Snoopy, Woodstock, Barney's Friends, and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Wrap, wrap, wrap it up_

_Tape it all around_

_Put a pretty bow on top_

_and then you pass it down_

_Put a pretty bow on top_

_and then you pass it down_

Heather, Peppermint Patty, Sally, and Marcie then giggled at BJ and Lucy being tangled up together with wrapped string. "A little stuck there, Lucy?" Heather giggled as Lucy growled.

"This is more difficult than I thought." Lucy said.

"Tell me about it." BJ agreed. After every present was wrapped, Baby Bop, Linus, Heather, Peppermint Patty and Marcie (to some extent) helped BJ and Lucy get untangled from their mess.

"Just one more thing..." Heather said, pulling a bow from BJ's face. "There."

"Well, that was a mess!" Lucy said as everyone just giggled.

"You and Lucy certainly got wrapped up in your work, didn't you BJ?" Mrs. Claus asked with a smile.

"You got that right." BJ said.

"I guess there were too many presents!" Lucy said.

"Wow Lucy, me and Linus never thought you would say there would be too many presents." Hannah giggled.

"And what was the size of your Christmas list again?" Linus smirked, to which everyone giggled.

"And that reminds me of a Christmas story of someone who loved giving presents, and maybe just too many presents." Barney smiled.

"Oh boy. I was afraid of this." Sally said, rolling her eyes briefly.

_**Barney:**_

_On the 1st day of Christmas,_

_my true love gave to me,_

_a partridge in a pear tree._

_**Heather:**_

_On the 2nd day of Christmas_

_my true love gave to me_

_2 turtle doves_

_**Barney and Heather:**_

_and a partridge in a pear tree._

_**Robert:**_

_On the 3rd day of Christmas_

_my true love gave to me_

_3 French hens_

_**Barney, Robert and Heather:**_

_2 turtle doves_

_and a partridge in a pear tree._

_**BJ:**_

_On the 4th day of Christmas_

_My true love gave to me_

_4 calling birds_

_**Barney, BJ, Robert, and Heather:**_

_3 French hens_

_2 turtle doves_

_And a partridge in a pear tree._

"This song drives me crazy!" Sally protested.

"Well, I love it!" Baby Bop smiled.

_**Rerun:**_

_On the 5th day of Christmas_

_My true love gave to me_

_**Baby Bop and Rerun:**_

_5 golden rings_

_**Barney, BJ, Robert, Heather and Rerun:**_

_4 calling birds_

_3 French hens_

_2 turtle doves_

_And a partridge in a pear tree._

_**Mrs. Clause:**_

_On the 6th day of Christmas _

_My true love gave to me _

_6 geese a laying _

_**Baby Bop and Rerun:**_

_5 golden rings _

_**Barney, BJ, Robert, Heather, Rerun and Mrs. Clause:**_

_4 calling birds _

_3 French hens _

_2 turtle doves _

_And a partridge in a pear tree._

"It's the song that just won't end." Sally groaned.

_**Stephen:**_

_On the 7th day of Christmas _

_My true love gave to me _

_7 swans a swimming _

_**Barney, BJ, Robert, Stephen Heather, Rerun and Mrs. Clause**_

_6 geese a laying _

_**Baby Bop and Rerun:**_

_5 golden rings _

_**Barney, BJ, Robert, Stephen, Heather, Rerun and Mrs. Clause:**_

_4 calling birds_

_3 French hens _

_2 turtle doves _

_And a partridge in a pear tree._

_**Keesha:**_

_On the 8th day of Christmas _

_My true love gave to me _

_8 maids a milking _

_**Barney, BJ, Robert, Stephen, Keesha, Heather, Rerun and Mrs. Clause:**_

_7 swans a swimming _

_6 geese a laying _

_**Baby Bop and Rerun:**_

_5 golden rings _

_**Barney, BJ, Robert, Stephen, Keesha, Heather, Rerun and Mrs. Clause:**_

_4 calling birds _

_3 French hens _

_2 turtle doves _

_And a partridge in a pear tree._

_**Peppermint Patty:**_

_On the 9th day of Christmas _

_My true love gave to me _

_9 ladies dancing _

_**Barney, BJ, Robert, Stephen, Keesha, Heather, Rerun, Peppermint Patty and Mrs. Clause:**_

_8 maids a milking _

_7 swans a swimming _

_6 geese a laying _

_Baby Bop and Rerun:_

_5 golden rings _

_**Barney, BJ, Robert, Stephen, Keesha, Heather, Rerun, Peppermint Patty and Mrs. Clause:**_

_4 calling birds _

_3 French hens _

_2 turtle doves _

_And a partridge in a pear tree._

_**Hannah:**_

_On the 10th day of Christmas _

_My true love gave to me _

_10 lords a leaping _

_**Barney, BJ, Robert, Stephen, Keesha, Hannah, Heather, Rerun, Peppermint Patty and Mrs. Clause:**_

_9 ladies dancing _

_8 maids a milking _

_7 swans a swimming _

_6 geese a laying _

_**Baby Bop and Rerun:**_

_5 golden rings _

_**Barney, BJ, Robert, Stephen, Keesha, Hannah, Heather, Rerun, Peppermint Patty and Mrs. Clause:**_

_4 calling birds _

_3 French hens _

_2 turtle doves _

_And a partridge in a pear tree._

"IS IT ALMOST DONE?!" begged Sally.

"Almost." Linus reassured.

_**Franklin:**_

_On the 11th day of Christmas _

_My true love gave to me _

_11 pipers piping _

_**Barney, BJ, Robert, Stephen, Keesha, Hannah, Heather, Rerun, Peppermint Patty, Franklin and Mrs. Clause:**_

_10 lords a leaping _

_9 ladies dancing _

_8 maids a milking _

_7 swans a swimming _

_6 geese a laying _

_Baby Bop, Rerun and Sally:_

_5 golden rings_

_**Barney, BJ, Robert, Stephen, Keesha, Hannah, Heather, Rerun, Peppermint Patty, Franklin, Sally and Mrs. Clause:**_

_4 calling birds _

_3 French hens _

_2 turtle doves _

_And a partridge in a pear tree._

_**Charlie Brown, Snoopy and Woodstock:**_

_On the 12th day of Christmas _

_My true love gave to me _

_12 drummers drumming _

_**Barney, BJ, Robert, Stephen, Keesha, Hannah, Heather, Rerun, Peppermint Patty, Franklin, Sally, Charlie Brown, Snoopy, Woodstock and Mrs. Clause:**_

_11 pipers piping _

_10 lords a leaping _

_9 ladies dancing _

_8 maids a milking _

_7 swans a swimming _

_6 geese a laying _

_**Baby Bop, Rerun and Sally:**_

_5 golden rings _

_**Barney, BJ, Barney's friends, Peanuts Gang, Snoopy, Woodstock and Mrs. Clause:**_

_4 calling birds _

_3 French hens _

_2 turtle doves _

_**Sally:**_

_And the song is finally done!_

"SALLY!" everyone else exclaimed.

"What? That song drives me crazy! What in the world even is a calling bird?!" Sally asked.

"A calling bird is a kind of partridge." Marcie explained.

Linus nodded his head. "In I Samuel, 26:20, it says 'For the King of Israel has come out to seek my life, just as though he were hunting the calling bird'. There's a play on words, here. You see…David was on a mountain, calling, and he compared himself to a partridge being hunted…isn't that fascinating?"

Sally inhaled. "If I get socks again for Christmas, I'll go even more crazy!"

"Come on, children. Let's go see how Santa's doing." Mrs. Clause said.

Marcie chuckled as Peppermint Patty scooped her up. "Nice idea. Come on, troop! Let's see how the big man is!"

"Good idea, Mrs. Clause." Charlie Brown said, hugging Heather. Pigpen jumped up and down for joy, making everyone cough from the dust. They re-entered from the secret passageway to see Santa decked out in his signature suit and hat.

"Whoa! Santa!" Baby Bop exclaimed.

"You look cool!" BJ smiled.

"Thank you very much. It looks like I finished working on the big book just in time." Santa chuckled.

Keesha smiled. "Well thanks for letting us visit your toy factory."

"You're all very welcome." Santa chuckled.

"It's just full of surprises." Charlie Brown said.

"And speaking of surprises, look what I found." Santa said, showing everyone his full stocking.

"Your stocking. And it's been filled right to the top." Mrs. Clause said.

"And I think I know who did it. Thank you, everyone. I just know that I'm gonna love all these gifts because they came from such special friends."

Linus smiled. "You're welcome. It's what Christmas is all about, anyways."

"What is Christmas all about?" Robert asked.

"I got this, guys. Lights, please?" Linus asked as Santa dimmed the lights. "Thank you, Santa. 'And there were in the same country shepherds abiding in the field, keeping watch over their flock by night. And lo, the angel of the Lord came upon them, and the glory of the Lord shone round about them: and they were sore afraid. And the angel said unto them, 'Fear not: for behold, I bring unto you good tidings of great joy, which shall be to all people. For unto you is born this day in the City of David a Savior, which is Christ the Lord. And this shall be a sign unto you; Ye shall find the babe wrapped in swaddling clothes, lying in a manger.' And suddenly there was with the angel a multitude of the heavenly host, praising God, and saying, 'Glory to God in the highest, and on earth peace, good will toward men'. That's what Christmas is all about."

"Huh?" everyone asked.

"It's all about caring and sharing and maybe a miracle or two." Linus translated.

"Oh."

"Now, tell me, whose idea was it to fill Santa's stocking?" Santa asked, chuckling.

"That was Baby Bop, Sally and Rerun's idea!" BJ, Charlie Brown, Linus and Lucy said as the three children giggled.

"Just as I thought." Santa smiled, pulling three gifts out of his bag. "Well, you three, to say a special thank you, I'd like to give you these gifts."

"What is it?" Baby Bop asked.

"Gold, frankincense and myrrh?" Linus teased.

"It better not be a partridge in a pear tree." Sally sighed.

"Let's open our gifts and see." Rerun suggested as they opened the boxes. Baby Bop and Sally got music boxes and Rerun got a new toy beagle.

"A ballerina!" Baby Bop smiled. "And look! She has pink ballet slippers on that are just like mine."

"And mine has blonde hair." Sally added.

"And that's not all." Santa added. "Because you girls liked my big music box so much, I put a little music box inside both of your gifts. See?"

Sally and Baby Bop wound up the music boxes as gentle music began to play. Heather danced along to the music, as did the two ballerinas. Charlie Brown began to sing along.

_**Charlie Brown:**_

_Christmas time is here_

_Happiness and cheer_

_**Barney and Charlie Brown:**_

_Fun for all that children call_

_Their favorite time of year_

_Snowflakes in the air_

_Carols everywhere_

_**Barney, Barney's friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Olden times and ancient rhymes_

_Of love and dreams to share_

_**Baby Bop:**_

_Sleigh bells in the air_

_Beauty everywhere_

_**BJ:**_

_Yuletide by the fireside_

_And joyful memories there_

_**Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Barney's friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Christmas time is here_

_We'll be drawing near_

_Oh, that we could always see_

_Such spirit through the year_

_**Santa:**_

_Sleigh bells in the air_

_Beauty everywhere_

_**Mrs. Clause:**_

_Yuletide by the fireside_

_And joyful memories there_

_**Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Barney's friends, Peanuts Gang, Snoopy, Woodstock, Santa and Mrs. Clause:**_

_Christmas time is here_

_We'll be drawing near_

_Oh, that we could always see_

_Such spirit through the year_


	6. Merry Christmas, Barney

_**Chapter 6: Merry Christmas, Barney**_

"Oh Santa, this is my very best present ever! Thank you!" Baby Bop smiled.

"Oh you're very welcome." Santa smiled. "And thank all of you for coming to visit us."

"And it was wonderful to see you and Snoopy again, Barney." Mrs. Claus smiled before hugging Barney. "And meeting all of your friends."

"Can we visit you again sometime, Santa?" Lucy asked with a hopeful smile.

"Oh sure. But you know, I'm gonna be visiting each of you...later tonight." Santa smiled, making the kids very happy as they realized that tonight was when Santa was coming.

"Of course! We'll be seeing you at our houses!" Marcie smiled.

"I don't think so. Santa only comes when you're asleep, remember?" Barney reminded them, to which they nodded.

"Well, it was a great holiday adventure anyway!" Heather smiled.

"But you know, I think I could use a little extra help." Santa said. "Barney, would it be alright if BJ and Baby Bop join me on the sleigh tonight?"

"Could we? Could we?" BJ asked hopefully.

"Please, please, please!" Baby Bop begged.

"Why sure you can!" Barney smiled to their joy. "And the rest of us better be going."

"And you'll be needing your coats!" Mrs. Claus reminded them. With that, everyone grabbed their coats. Then Santa Claus grabbed the snow globe they used to get here.

"And I think Hannah's gonna be needing this!" Santa smiled.

"Oh right. Santa's house." Hannah smiled.

"Are you sure? It doesn't look like our house." Mrs. Claus smiled.

"It doesn't?" Hannah asked.

"Look Hannah, it's your house!" Sally smiled. The kids all gasped as they saw Sally was right.

"And all we need to get back is some Christmas spirit, and some imagination." Barney smiled.

"Ho, ho, ho! And you got plenty of that!" Santa smiled before everyone waved goodbye. Then, with one shake, magic sparkles appeared and the kids were now back in Hannah's living room. Just then, Hannah's father entered.

"Oh hey kids!" Hannah's dad smiled. "When you go outside, make sure to check out the Christmas lights." Just then, Hannah's mom entered.

"Supper will be ready soon, Hannah." Hannah's mom informed.

"Okay mom." Hannah said.

"Will you help me with the turkey?" Hannah's mom asked her dad.

"Show me the way." Hannah's dad smiled. The kids all smiled, happy to be home before Stephen realized something.

"Hey! What happened to Barney?" Stephen asked.

"He was here with us a minute ago!" Lucy remembered. Snoopy searched, but it wasn't long until he found Barney right outside Hannah's front yard.

"Where did everybody go?" Barney asked. Snoopy waved his arms up and down and pointed to the window. The kids all smiled at seeing Barney outside. "Oh there you are! Come out and look at the Christmas lights!" The kids all smiled and went outside with Snoopy and Woodstock to do just that.

They happily gasped over seeing the amazing lights strewn all over the house. "This is amazing!" Heather smiled.

"It's stupendous!" Barney smiled. Just then, Snoopy sighed sadly. "What's the matter, Snoopy?" He then showed a picture of Lila. "Oh I see, you miss Lila."

"Don't worry about it, Snoopy. Lila will be back after Christmas. She's just going to her aunt's in Minnesota." Charlie Brown said, trying to cheer his dog up.

"Uh, strike that." Lila said with a small smile as she entered the front yard.

"Hey!" Snoopy cheered as he ran up to hug Lila.

"Hi Snoopy, hi everybody, hi Barney!" Lila smiled.

"Hi Lila!" Everyone happily greeted.

"We thought you were going to Minnesota." Sally said.

"I was, but the flight got canceled. Too much snow." Lila giggled. "Anyway, I'm gonna sleep over with Hannah tonight. My mom already told her mom and they both said it would be fine."

"Well, you came at just the right time. And we're glad you're staying for Christmas." Hannah smiled as she gave her friend a big hug.

"I don't know what could make this Christmas even better than this." Lucy smiled.

"How about some Christmas Carolers?" Barney asked happily. Just then, the school choir made up of all their friends from school, entered the front yard, ready to bring the holiday spirit.

"Hi everybody!" The choir leader, Harold Angel, smiled as he led in the rest of the choir.

"Hi there. Merry Christmas!" Barney smiled.

"We bring you greetings and good cheer, glad tidings of the season. Our gift if music, loud and clear, we hope you find it pleasing." Harold Angel smiled.

"I'm sure we will." Linus smiled as they began with Silent Night, played with bells. Then, they started to sing an all time Christmas classic.

_**School Choir:**_

_We wish you a Merry Christmas_

_We wish you a Merry Christmas_

_We wish you a Merry Christmas_

_And a Happy New Year_

_Good tidings to you_

_Wherever you are_

_Good tidings for Christmas_

_And a Happy New Year_

_Oh bring us some figgy pudding_

_Oh bring us some figgy pudding_

_Oh bring us some figgy pudding_

_And a cup of good cheer_

_Good tidings to you_

_Wherever you are_

_Good tidings for Christmas_

_And a Happy New Year_

_We won't go until we get some_

_We won't go until we get some_

_We won't go until we get some_

_And bring some out here_

_Good tidings to you_

_Wherever you are_

_Good tidings for Christmas_

_And a Happy New Year_

_We wish you a Merry Christmas_

_We wish you a Merry Christmas_

_We wish you a Merry Christmas_

_And a Happy New Year._

_And a Happy New Year_

After singing, the school choir left and Barney, Snoopy, Woodstock and the rest of the kids began playing in the snow.

Late that night, after most of the gang had gone home, Hannah, Charlie Brown, Heather, Sally, Peppermint Patty, Marcie, Franklin and Lila were in Hannah's rom, reading a book together. Considering it was Christmas Eve, the idea of anyone getting any sleep seemed alien.

"Do you think Santa's here?" Peppermint Patty asked.

"Let's go see." Heather whispered as she and the others headed downstairs (with Peppermint Patty carrying a dozy Marcie in her arms).

"Hey. Are you guys out of bed again? Now you know Santa won't come until you're all asleep." asked Hannah's dad.

"I know." Hannah said.

"We're just too excited to sleep." Sally added.

"Can we stay up with Barney and Snoopy just a little bit longer?" Franklin asked.

"Okay. And where are Barney and Snoopy?" Hannah's dad responded.

Lila chimed in. "They've just stepped outside to see if they can see Santa's sleigh yet."

"Oh did they? Okay."

And with that, the kids took their seats on the couch. Barney and Snoopy then re-entered the house, freezing cold. "It's cold out there." Barney said.

"That's what makes it extra cozy in here." Marcie murmured before nodding off in Patty's arms, clutching Webster for dear life. The others began to yawn.

"I think someone is getting sleepy." Barney giggled.

"No we're not." Hannah denied.

"Well…maybe just a little." Franklin said.

_"That's good. After all, Santa might be up in the sky, just flying circles until all of you fall asleep."_ Snoopy said.

Peppermint Patty giggled, ruffling Marcie's hair. "Big Purple, tell us what it's like when Santa comes. Please?"

"It's a wonderful thing." Barney said.

_**Barney, Snoopy and Woodstock: **_

_Up on the housetop, reindeer paws_

_Out jumps good old Santa Claus_

_Down through the chimney with lots of toys, _

_All for the little one's Christmas joys._

_**Barney, Hannah, Heather, Sally, Charlie Brown, Peppermint Patty, Franklin, Lila, Snoopy and Woodstock:**_

_Ho-ho-ho, _

_Who wouldn't go?_

_Ho-ho-ho, _

_Who wouldn't go-o-up on the housetop,_

_Click-click-click,_

_Down through the chimney with good Saint Nick._

"And don't you just love it when Santa fills your stocking?" asked Barney?

_**Hannah, Heather, Sally, Peppermint Patty and Lila:**_

_First comes the stocking of little Nell._

_Oh dear Santa, fill it well._

_Give her a dolly that laughs and cries. _

_One that will open and shut her eyes._

_**Barney, Hannah, Heather, Sally, Charlie Brown, Peppermint Patty, Franklin, Lila, Snoopy and Woodstock:**_

_Ho-ho-ho, _

_Who wouldn't go?_

_Ho-ho-ho, _

_Who wouldn't go-o-up on the housetop,_

_Click-click-click,_

_Down through the chimney with good Saint Nick._

"Let's see. Whose stocking comes next…" Charlie Brown began.

_**Barney, Charlie Brown, Franklin, Snoopy and Woodstock:**_

_Next comes the stocking of little Will._

_Oh, just see what a glorious fill!_

_Here is a hammer with lots of tacks,_

_Also a ball and a whip that cracks._

_(Yikes!)_

_**Barney, Hannah, Heather, Sally, Charlie Brown, Peppermint Patty, Franklin, Lila, Snoopy and Woodstock:**_

_Ho-ho-ho, _

_Who wouldn't go?_

_Ho-ho-ho, _

_Who wouldn't go-o-up on the housetop,_

_Click-click-click,_

_Down through the chimney with good. _

_Saint. _

_Nick!_

The kids laughed as Marcie jolted awake, looking around in a frenzy before huffing. "Real funny, you guys." She sighed.

"Sorry, Marcie. Go back to sleep." Patty said, shushing Marcie.

Marcie sighed happily and cuddled up to Patty. The others began to yawn again. "Now I know you're all getting sleepy." Barney chuckled.

"I think so, too." Marcie giggled.

_"I'm not surprised."_ Snoopy thought._ "We've done so many fun things, today. AND tomorrow will be Christmas with more fun and gifts and all sorts of cookies."_

"Oh no!" Hannah and Charlie Brown gasped.

"What's the matter, guys?" Barney asked.

"Barney, we spent so much time working on Santa's stuff that we forgot to get YOU anything!" Sally gasped. "THIS IS AN EMERGENCY!"

"But Sally, you guys already gave me the best gift I could ever ask for. I got to share the day with people I love." Barney said. "And that makes me very warm and happy inside."

_**Barney: **_

_Happiness is morning and evening_

_Christmas and New Years, too_

_And happiness is anyone_

_And anything at all_

_That's loved by you_

"You're right." Charlie Brown smiled.

"Can we sing a lullaby? Please?" Heather asked.

"Of course." Barney said as Snoopy grabbed a guitar and began strumming it.

_**Barney, Hannah, Heather, Sally, Charlie Brown, Peppermint Patty, Marcie, Franklin, Lila, Snoopy and Woodstock:**_

_I love you, you love me._

_We're a happy family._

_With a great big hug_

_And a kiss from me to you,_

_Won't you say you love me too?_

"Okay, get snuggled in." Barney whispered, tucking the now sleeping kids in.

_**Barney, Snoopy and Woodstock:**_

_I love you, you love me,_

_We're best friends,_

_Like friends should be_

_With a great big hug,_

_And a kiss from me to you,_

_Won't you say you love me too?_

"Merry Christmas." Barney whispered.

Charlie Brown opened an eye. "Merry Christmas, Barney."

As Barney returned in his toy form, Snoopy got him by the window. Hannah's parents then walked in to see the sleeping kids.

"Kids…" Hannah's mom whispered.

"Come on, guys…Santa's coming soon." Hannah's dad explained as they awoke slightly. "Come n."

The kids smiled sleepily as they headed upstairs, Franklin carrying Marcie and Charlie Brown carrying Sally. "Where's Barney?" Heather murmured, rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah…where is he?" added Hannah.

"Barney?" Franklin's eyes widened. The kids then saw him by the window.

"Right there." Peppermint Patty said.

"Oh." The kids smiled. "Merry Christmas, Barney."

"Sleep well, Barney. You too, Snoopy." Lila waved. Snoopy waved back.

Once all the kids were tucked in and asleep, Snoopy and Woodstock began dozing off as well, only to awake to the fire dying and a sack of toys landing in the chimney. "HO! HO! HO!" they heard. Snoopy looked at the Barney doll, who winked happily. Snoopy then grabbed the Barney doll and headed upstairs with it, Woodstock flying behind him.

_**The End**_


End file.
